The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duerivdared’.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new freely branching New Guinea Impatiens cultivars that flower early and have large flowers.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in May, 2000 of a proprietary selection of Impatiens hawkeri identified as code number S-016-219, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with a proprietary selection of Impatiens hawkeri identified as code number E-018-18, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The cultivar Duerivdared was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in Rheinberg, Germany since May, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.